Silver the Hedgehog
thumb Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー ザ ヘッジ ホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) est un personnage fictif de la série Sonic. C'est un hérisson anthropomorphe âgé de 14 ans et qui vit 200 ans dans le futur. Il s'est donné pour mission de protéger son époque en changeant les erreurs du passé. Silver peut utiliser la télékinésie, il peut donc manipuler tout ce qui n'est pas vivant à sa guise. Il maitrise également le contrôle du chaos, tout comme Sonic et Shadow. Silver est une personne bienveillante et juste qui se bat pour maintenir la paix dans son époque en réglant les erreurs du passé. Il est néanmoins un peu naïf et immature. Mais il reste optimise malgré l'importance des tâches qu'il doit accomplir. Concept personnage et caractéristiques La création de Silver est du aux nouveaux niveaux que les développeurs ont pu créé dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Ils ont décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de créer un nouveau personnage avec des capacités uniques, pour donner une nouvelle expérience de jeu et une autre façon de parcourir les niveaux. L'équipe de conception a créé plus de cinquante concepts différents pour le personnage avant d'atteindre son look final. Les premiers croquis incluaient un hérisson portant un casque futuriste. Au debut, le personnage devait s'appeler Venise car la ville de Soleanna, ville où se passe Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), est directement inspiré de cette ville. Cependant, les développeurs ont finalement changé d'avis, craignant que ce nom le mettrait un part des autres personnages. Après beaucoup de discussions, l'équipe a finalement décidé de l'appeler Silver. La prochaine étape était de choisir la couleur du personnages. L'orange été utilisé à l'origine pour sa fourrure, mais elle a vite changé pour une fourrure gris-blanc, pour que ça s'accorde avec son nom. Histoire thumb|Silver dans dans Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Silver apparaît pour la première fois dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Son histoire commence alors qu'il vole au-dessus de Crisis City. Soudain, sa meilleure amie Blaze l'appelle et le prévient "qu'il" est apparu de nouveau. Silver part vers la direction montré par Blaze qui le suit. Une fois qu'ils ont atteint leur destination, ils sont confronté à Iblis, un immense monstre de lave. Les deux amis parvienne à vaincre le monstre, mais Silver se demande comment s'en dêbarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, lassé par les résurrections incessantes du monstre. Mephiles apparait à ce moment là. Il explique à Silver et Blaze que le coeur d'Iblis est responsable de la destruction de leur monde et révèle que c'est Sonic. Mephiles se téléporte, lui, Silver et Blaze dans le passê, à l'époque de Sonic, mais les trois sont separés. Silver trouve Sonic après que celui-ci ait sauvé Élise d'Eggman lors du festival du Soleil. Silver s'apprête à suivre Sonic quand Amy arrive et le prend dans ses bras, pensant que c'est Sonic. Silver dit à Amy qu'il cherche quelqu'un et Amy dit la même chose. Ils décident de s'entraider sans savoir qu'ils recherchent en fait la même personne: Sonic. Peu de temps après, Silver rencontre Sonic avec Élise et le défie. Sonic gagne, mais Silver utilise sa psychokinésie pour jeter Sonic contre un mur. Silver se demande si Mephiles plaisantait, pensant que Sonic est trop faible pour être le coeur d'Iblis. Soudain, Eggman capture à nouveau Elise. Sonoc tente de l'arrêter mais Silver l'empêche. Il s'apprête à lui porter le coup fatal, mais Amy intervient, ce qui permet à Sonic de s'echapper. Silver tenté de convaincre Amy que le monde sera dévasté à cause de Sonic, mais Amy refuse de croire que Sonic fasse une chose pareille. Amy laisse Silver tout seul, furieuse. Silver, découragé, se demande si il ne fait pas une erreur en cherchant à tuer Sonic. Rencontre Silver apparaît dans la version Nintendo DS de Sonic Colors. Il trouve Sonic et Tails à Sweet Mountain, quand Tails lit un slogant d'une attraction censée "montrer le futur". Silver rit et dit que l'avenir ne ressemble en rien à ça, et précise que l'avenir est beaucoup plus heureux. Silver demande alors à Sonic de détruire 20 robots d'Eggman. Une fois ceci fait, Silver décide d'aller dans une attraction avec Blaze, jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient arrêtés par Orbot et Cubot, qu'ils effraient avec leurs pouvoirs. Ensuite, ils demandent à Sonic de tester une autre attraction pour sa mission, qui est chronométrée. Maintes et maintes fois Silver apparaît dans Sonic Generations sur PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS et PC comme un rival de l'ère Modern. La chasse se déroule le long d'une autoroute délabrée dans Crisis City. Dans le jeu, Silver a une Chaos Emerald avec lui et décide de tester Sonic dans une bataille pour voir s'il s'agissait du vrai Sonic ou d'un faux. Après avoir perdu, il donne l'émeraude à Sonic. Il est vu plus tard en encourageant les deux Sonics au centre du temps, aux côtés de Blaze et Cream. Après que le temps soit rétabli, Silver apparaît et célèbre la fête d'anniversaire de Sonic, où il est surtout vu conversant avec Blaze et Shadow. Dans la version 3DS, Silver est combattu à Tropical Resort. Apparences mineure Silver est un personnage jouable dans le mode Party de Sonic and the Secret Rings, biens qu'il n'ait aucun rôle dans l'histoire. Il peut être joué après avoir recueilli un certain nombre d'âmes au feu. Silver a été initialement conçu pour être jouable dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques, mais a été retiré pour une raison inconnue. Lui et Metal Sonic sont de nouveaux personnages jouables dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver. Il est un personnage de Skill-Type. Son déménagement de signature pour la version Wii est tirer et léviter (et teleporter pour la version DS). Silver est un personnage jouable dans Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, mais n'est toujours pas impliqué dans le complot de l'histoire. Il est un personnage Fly-Type et sa vitesse par défaut est vague psychique, qui peut se transformer en Air Ride pour accéder aux zones nouvelles. Pour déverrouiller Silver, vous devez finir les deux scénarios du jeu (Heroes et Babylon). Il apparaît dans Sonic Free Riders en tant que personnage jouable, mais encore une fois n'est pas impliqué dans l'histoire du jeu. Silver fait une brève apparition dans Green Hill Zone en tant que membre du public en délire de Sega Superstars Tennis. IL fait une autre apparition comme un autocollant et un trophée dans Super Smash Bros Brawl. Il est aussi vu occasionnellement dans le niveau Green Hill comme l'un des trois personnages en arrière plan. Silver apparaît comme Sir Galahad, l'un des chevaliers de la Table ronde, dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir. Toutefois, il n'est pas l'un des trois principaux Chevaliers de la Table ronde dans le jeu et, une fois de plus, apparaît seulement quand il est débloqué en mode aventure pour multi-joueur. Pour déverrouiller Galahad dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir, vous devez battre Lancelot dans "retour de Lancelot", une mission de Deep Woods, en mode Aventure. Personnalité Silver a un fort sentiment de justice et c'est ce trait de personnalité qui le motive. Il croit aussi qu'il doit se tenir debout pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Bien qu'apparemment graves, une interview déclare cependant que Silver est jeune et quelque peu immature. 8 Blaze fait des commentaires à ce sujet, affirmant qu'il est naïf et qu'il fait preuve d'insécurité quand il est seul à plusieurs reprises. Silver est toujours prêt à protéger ceux qui en ont besoin et à tendre la main vers les gens.Il lui arrive cependant de se montrer désagréable et autoritaire envers toute personne qui n'est pas utile dans sa mission. Il semble aussi être un peu arrogant (dans Sonic Rivals 2, lorsceque vous jouez avec lui et passer à un rival, il dira: "Je suis meilleur". De plus, si vous gagnez une course ou un combat, il dit "Qui est le meilleur?", et dans Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, lorsque vous gagnez une course, on peut l'entendre dire «je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère!"). Capacités Silver, dans sa première apparition, ne possédait pas d'une grande vitesse comme Sonic ou Shadow (en dehors des cinématiques, où il a utilisé sa Psychokinésie de voler à des vitesses élevées). Dans Sonic Rivals, il est capable de courrir à une vitesse bien plus élevée et de lancer des attaques comme l'Homing Attack ou le Spin Dash. La technique principale de Silver est sa psychokinésie, ou être capable de soulever ou de jeter des personnes et des objets sur d'énormes distances avec une grande force mentale. Il peut également léviter dans les airs et même se déplacer à des vitesses très élevées. Il peut également créer des explosions d'énergie qui peuvent endommager ou étourdir, et même former une bulle de pur énergies psychokinétiques qui paralysent ses objectifs. Dans Sonic Rivals, il est également capable d'utiliser son ESP pour gener ses ennemis. Dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver appelle «psychokinésie» son pouvoir, et dans Sonic Rivals et Sonic Rivals 2 il appelle cette capacité «ESP». Il faut noter, cependant, que «psychokinésie» est un terme générique pour toute capacité qui consiste à utiliser l'esprit pour manipuler quelque chose. Dans Sonic Generations, Silver a révélé quelques nouveaux pouvoirs, y compris la capacité à créer des lames d'énergie psychokinétiques qu'il peut balayer horizontalement et verticalement appelé Couteau Pyschic 9, il peut se téléporter et lancer une attaque puissante connue sous le nom 10 Smash Météore, où Silver rassemble une grande boule des objets environnants et il se lance sur un adversaire. La transformation de Super Silver Tout comme Sonic et Shadow, Silver peut se transformer quand il recueille les sept Chaos Emeralds et ainsi devenir Super Silver. Dans cette forme, il gagne une augmentation de sa Psychokinésie et une nouvelle capacité appelée "Le Bouclier de Lumière" qui lui permet de créer un bouclier et de s'emparer de tous les éléments qui se trouvent à proximité de lui et les jeter sur ses ennemis. Il peut également voler, aller plus rapidement que sous sa forme habituelle et devient invincible. Relations Blaze the Cat Blaze est souvent,voire tout le temps,avec Silver.Elle est originaire du même endroit que Silver, mais uniquement dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) .Bien que Blaze est timide avec les étrangers et strict avec sois-même, elle fonctionne bien avec Silver, qu'elle considère comme un partenaire. Ils ne cessent de travailler ensemble pour combattre Iblis dans le futur. Silver est aussi émotionnellement dépendant de Blaze. Avant qu'elle meurt et disparaissent du monde à la fin de l'histoire de Silver dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Blaze révèle qu'elle a toujours aimé la façon dont a été naïf Silver, qui est extrêmement attristé après son départ. Après la défaite de Solaris, la ligne de temps a été effacé et on l'on ignores si Silver et Blaze se connaissent encore. Dans la version Nintendo DS de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver , Silver et Blaze réapparaissent ensemble et challenge au joueur de hockey sur glace et de hockey de rêve (la fièvre du hockey) et se joindra à votre équipe si vous parvenez à les vaincre. Ils réapparaissent à nouveau ensemble dans la version DS de Sonic Colors dans la 3ème mission à Mountain Sweet. Dans Sonic Generations, Blaze et Silver peut être vu parler à l'autre à la fête d'anniversaire de Sonic. Amy Rose Dans Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) , Amy prend par erreur Silver pour Sonic, mais ils collaborent ensuite pour trouver la personne qu'ils recherchent, biens qu'ils ignoraient qu'ils parlaient de la meme personne. Elle devient son ami et a promis de l'aider à trouver le "Iblis Trigger'' (coeur d'iblis) ", mais l'a quitté après avoir appris qu'il avait l'intention de tuer Sonic . Étrangement, quand ils se rencontrent à nouveau après la mort de Sonic, elle est sans rancune particulière envers lui pour ses actions passées. En raison des événements à la fin de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Silver et Amy ne se sont plus jamais rencontrés. Sonic the Hedgehog Dans Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Sonic est mentionné par Mephiles comme étant le "Iblis Trigger", qui libérera Iblis des années plus tôt. Silver fera tout pour éliminer le hérisson bleu dans un premier temps, mais il se lie d'amitié avec lui après avoir découvert que Mephiles lui avait menti. Une fois que Sonic meurt, Silver réalise qu'il peut le ramener en utilisant les Chaos Emeralds. Depuis, ils ne se sont plus retrouvés avant la sortie de Sonic Rivals, où Silver rencontre Sonic pour la première fois depuis l'incident. Sonic'' se fait un premier avis négatif sur Silver lors de leur premier face à face, du fait que les deux hérissons ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Silver ne semble pas aimer Sonic non plus, probablement parce qu'il pense que Sonic est tout aussi ennuyeux et stupide, tout comme la façon dont Shadow se comporte envers le hérisson bleu. Donc actuellement, ils ne s'entendent pas. Cependant, dans les «Comics Archie», ils semblent s'entendre plutôt bien (au moins après avoir réalisé que Sonic n'est pas un traître des combattants de la Liberté). Dans Sonic Generations, la relation de Silver avec Sonic semble s'être améliorée et beaucoup plus conviviale. Après son combat contre Sonic, Silver se rend compte que ce dernier n'est pas un faux, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il acceptera un match revanche, affirmant que cela pourrait être amusant. Après que le temps ait été restauré, suite à la victoire des deux Sonic contre "Time Eater", Silver est montré en train de parler avec Blaze et Shadow, célébrant l'anniversaire surprise de Sonic. Mephiles the Dark Dans ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , Mephiles utilise la frustration de Silver du à la résurrection constante de Iblis ,afin de libérer ce dernier dans le passé. Il informe Blaze et Silver que dans le passé, Sonic a été l' "Iblis Trigger", et utilise ses pouvoirs pour les renvoyer dans le temps afin de l'assassiner. En réalité, la mort de Sonic servirait de catalyseur pour libérer Iblis. Silver croit d'abord aux mensonges de Mephiles , mais ses rencontres avec Sonic et les autres commencent à le questionner quant à ses intentions.. Shadow the Hedgehog Les deux premiers répondent à Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) , quand il le prend pour Mephiles . Le risque deux pas en arrière dans le temps ensemble en utilisant une faille dimensionnelle, et en apprendre davantage sur Iblis et le Projet Solaris. Depuis les événements de ce jeu ont été effacés, ils ne répondent canoniquement jusqu'au Sonic Rivals . Dans un premier temps, l'ombre ne fait pas confiance spéculations à propos de Silver Dr Eggman identité est vrai. Après avoir réalisé qu'il avait raison, les deux forment un lien et de s'entraider dans la Base de Meteor . Dans Sonic Rivals 2 ils ne sont pas des alliés, et ils se battent entre eux sur certains points et d'argent ne voulais pas l'ombre d'obtenir à sa manière. Espio The chameleon Les deux personnages ne se sont sont rencontrés que dans Sonic Rivals 2 . Avant leur rencontre, Espio a été donné une cession par Vector de trouver des informations sur les disparitions des Chaos. Il commence à enquêter sur Silver, un suspect, ce qui l'agace. Les deux hommes finirent par devenir des partenaires afin d'arrêter Eggman Nega et ses plans. Once they completed their mission, the two bid each other farewell, in hopes of meeting each other again. Espio seems to be the closest friend to Silver. Amis/rivaux *Blaze the Cat (Meilleur ami) *Espio the Chameleon *Sonic the Hedgehog (Allié et rival amical) *Knuckles the Echidna (Allié et rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Allié et rival) *Amy Rose (Amie) *Rouge The Bat (Allié et rival) *Yoshi ( Mario et Sonic aux jeux Olympiques d'hiver) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Allié et rival) *Donkey Kong ( Mario et Sonic aux jeux Olympiques d'hiver ) *Princess Elise ( Dans un alternate timeline ) Ennemis *Eggman Nega (Ennemi) *Ifrit (Sonic Rivals 2) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) (2006) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals 2) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Anciennement) *Orbot (Sonic Colors DS) *Cubot (Sonic Colors DS) *Time Eater (Sonic Generations) Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Amitié Rival) *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Metal Sonic *Waluigi ( Mario & Sonic Aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver )thumb|400px|Silver (tout au font) dans Sonic Generations